


Roses and Wine

by anastasia_f



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasia_f/pseuds/anastasia_f
Summary: ...it feels like coming home...





	Roses and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> well, I just happened to be in love with these two. They're such a good match - if there is anything I'm 100% sure of - it's that they belong together
> 
> I tried to make that moment special for them - hope you'll enjoy it
> 
> ps. English isn't my mother language, so if there are any mistakes - please, let me know

Slowly I breath in - a delicate smell of Novigrad's exquisite cuisine fills the air. I can feel it - a rabbit in blueberry sauce, freshly baked crusty rye bread, aged wine and subtle scent of dozens of desserts. We arrived just in time for the half of the guests to get slightly drunk - young ladies and gentlemens all dressed in the last fashion trend shamelessly flirting with each other, elderly graphs and their companions, having pompous conversation about politics. I snort. High society will never change.  
  
Cheerful music whet the young. There are two lads standing beside me. One of them is eagerly whispering something to the other, pointing at the lady who is chirping with her friends, smiling back at them. "Come on, Johnny!" - that was the last thing said and the one named Johnny in heading right to the girl. Minutes later when all the formalities are met they are dancing together, obviously pleased with each other's company.  
  
I sigh, remembering the last time I- "Geralt!" - I turn my head to the direction of the sound and I see her. She smiles mischievously at me, carrying two glasses full of burgundy wine. She is wearing strapless emerald dress - "just like her eyes" I suddenly think, fleetingly noticing a necklace with a little red rose that I didn't pay attention to before. "Having fun?" - she asks passing heady liquid to me. "Not really" - I answer, taking a big gulp. I can see a haze of wine's affect in her eyes. With the same crafty smile she is scanning my face, searching for something. Something she might have found, cause the next second she puts her drink away, taking my arm instead. "Come with me, let's wait it out somewhere else..." - noise of the music mutes her voice, turning it in a barely audible whisper, but I still manage to hear it.  
  
She leads us away from the loud crowd running in the depth of the labyrinth. It's quieter here. Nocturnal birds are singing their sweet songs, filling our ears with light melody of youth and freedom. Words that mean nothing but distant past or maybe even previous life? Two minutes pass and I ask her: "Where are we going?" Her laugh is my answer and it gives me smile, watching her being so happy. She stops finally turning back to me. Her eyes never leave mine. They're shining with feverish excitement and joy. "Triss?" She opens her mouth, preparing to say something, but then comes what we have not been prepared for. A loud explosion somewhere above us is the sky and all the mansion is lit up with different colors of a magnificent firework. Being caught out of guard, she jerks away and I catch her just in time to prevent her from falling. Lights of the firework reflect in her eyes and I don't think before I draw her nearer and our lips meet in a soft kiss. It lasted just a several moment, but felt like ages. She smells like roses and wine - she fills my lungs and I come to understand that there is home wherever Triss is. At last we are moving away a bit and rest our foreheads against each other's. At the same time we breath out:  
  
"I missed you"

  



End file.
